greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/20/4
The king closed his eys, his fingertips pressed against his forehead. He thought he had gotten rid of the rebel problem with Krowl's execution, but now he realized he had only made them gain allies. He hadn't thought of this possibility, and that greatly troubled him. Damn Canbrad and the warmongering Maroon God! He needed to take action fast, or he would lose half of his kingdom to the rebels and their pagan allies. Amassing an army large enough to ensure victory would take too long and give the enemy enough time to fortify their position. Resorting to Thomassy's Black Iron Golems was too risky - he would not let those things kill his loyal wizards or run rampant among his people. And besides, they had managed to turn his border legion against him, whose knowledge of the region could not be taken lightly. Alford tried picturing the region in his mind. The rebels were sieging Tyr's Hand, in the southeast, with the loval Witch Hunter chapter and the town garrison the only things holding them back. There would surely be enemy troops at Thondroril Bridge, the main access point for Eastern Lordaeron. Meanwhile, to the north, stood Stratholme, the kingdom's second biggest city, in risk of being taken by the rebels. What should he do? He already pictured the city in flames, taken from him by the pagans, his people forced to comply to their will. Alford clenched his hands with such force that his fingers tore into the flesh. He remembered the beauty of Stratholme, the splendorous streets, the hallowed church, the sunset in the cliffs to the north... Cliffs. Coast. Sea. Ships. Alford's eyes fly open and his mouth curves into a wide grin. Alford: Marshal, call every legion we can spare to move at the moment and tell them to assemble to the east, close to Thondroril Bridge. The campaign to retake the east will start from there. Archbishop, I'd appreciate it if you send a few Witch Hunter chapters to support our army, as well as having the Tyr's Hand chapter protect the civillians, reinforce the town and hold it for as long as they possibly can, with the help of any willing townspeople. Archbishop: As you wish, good king. I will also begin preparations for the "birth" of the holy warriors. The Light shall triumph! *slightly bows, turns and quickly leaves* Sherman: worried But milord, that army will take too long to reach the east lands. Stratholme will be under attack by then! Alford: Which is why you are going to gather as many troops as you can easily fit in a few ships right now and take them through the sea to the coast north of Stratholme. There's a mountain pass you can take to easily reach Stratholme and prepare the city for an attack well before the enemy arrives. There, they will be trapped. If they attack Stratholme, you will hold them and wear them down for the main army to easily crush. If they choose to take on the main army, you will be able to close their escape route from the rear, exterminating them at Thondroril Bridge. Sherman: *excited* Masterful plan, milord. I will get my most elite troops and leave for the harbour at once. *salutes the king and runs off, shouting commands to nearby guardsmen* Alford: *turning to Thomassy* Now, dear Thomassy. Worry not, for we will indeed master these constructs. I want you to contact some foreign powers which I think will be willing to lend us their aid. Thomassy: *curious* I'm already guessing Ironforge, for their engineering expertise. But who else? Alford: Very sharp, Court Wizard. Besides Ironforge's engineers, I want you to contact an archmage by the name of Grigori Dosantos, in Ambermill. Thomassy: *shocked* The leader of the Kirin Mora!? We're gonna deal with rebels now?! Alford: Lightist rebels, Thomassy. From what I've gathered, that Javali fellow usurped the Council of Six and has been maintaining contacts with pagan factions in the region. Dosantos is the only remaining member of the Council and he has more right to rule the Violet Citadel than the usurping dictator ever will. He won't refuse our request if it can mean our support in retaking Dalaran. Thomassy: Agreed, then. Anyone else? Alford: Of course! *lowering his voice* Today, Krowl will show his usefulness to us once more. Help him contact his lieutenants and tell them of the army coming from the wast. Canbrad surely doesn't fully trust them right now and correct military intel ahead of everyone else's could prove instrumental in changing that. If they can place themselves inside his circle of trust, we will be able to manipulate him and know of his decisions in advance. The outcome of the battle will be the same, and it will probably mean they leave our towns alone and group at Thondroril Bridge, where the open field will be more favorable to our cavalry. And besides, they won't knoiw of Sherman's army coming from the north. Thomassy: *taking mental notes* Sounds like a good plan. *echoing* Very sharp of you, milord. Alford lets out a rare chuckle, placing his hand on the wizard's shoulder. The east will be retaken. Category:Updates Category:By Wulfang